cryptofrontierinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Artifact
This pair of gauntlets is typically used by orcish champions and appears plain, and slightly beat-up. Parts of the metal have been lacquered blue. It inflicts insanity on opponents. It was once used by a deity. *This set of spaulders is decorated with engravings of fantastical beasts. Parts of the metal have been lacquered black. It allows its owner to speak with the dead and gives the owner semi-prohpetic dreams. As far as anyone knows, it is long-lost. *This glaive changes its look to match its owner's moods. The haft is made of oak. It can briefly stop time. As far as anyone knows, it is currently locked away. *This shield is covered in bloodstains. The leather straps have been dyed black. It saps life-force. It sometimes changes allegiance in the midst of a battle. As far as anyone knows, it is part of a collection. *This longspear was forged by an ancient villain to carry out vengeance and is emblazoned with the symbol of a deity. The haft is made of walnut. It causes earthquakes. The source of its power is its owner's passion. It can only be used by the left-handed. As far as anyone knows, it is in scattered pieces. *This flail is heavy and menacing. The grip is white leather. It enhances the owner's endurance. The source of its power is the spirits of past owners. It is haunted by the spirits of past owners. At the moment, it is in a pawn shop somewhere. *This rapier was created in secret. It was made to be used by human champions and has been partially lacquered pale blue. The hilt is decorated with copper wire. It summons rain and storms. The source of its power is another plane. It causes the owner pain when used. Currently, it is hidden. *This throwing axe was forged by hobgoblins and always appears to be shining as if in sunlight. The metal parts are made of iron. It shoots beams of light and never requires cleaning or maintenance. The source of its power is the moon. *This recurve bow was forged by a long-dead warrior to avert a disaster. It was made to be used by those with demonic blood and is inset with emeralds. The quiver matches. It enhances the owner's endurance. It was once used by a deity. The source of its power is the deaths it causes. Currently, it is hidden. *This suit of scale mail was created out of ambition and is covered with designs of leaves and vines. Parts of the metal have lacquered green. It causes earthquakes and increases its owner's perceptiveness. It requires periodic sacrifices, or it will vanish. Currently, it is locked away. *This gorget was forged by a primal god in a magical ritual. It was made to be used by warlocks and is made at least partially of bone. The buckles are inset with gems. It can turn water to fire. Currently, it is unclaimed. *This buckler was forged by witches and is covered with expensive gems. The front is made of steel. It creates solid walls of light. It causes paranoia in the owner. Currently, it is part of a collection. *